


The Busker: Choi Jongho

by Yeosangs_smile_enthusiast



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Busking, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeosangs_smile_enthusiast/pseuds/Yeosangs_smile_enthusiast
Summary: "You weren't really looking where you were going, eyes unfocused, just passing through the crowds of people.That is until you heard the most beautiful voice. It was slow and sweet, like honey. You pulled over to the side to let the crowds pass you, trying to place the source of the singing. That's when you saw him..."An AU where Jongho is a busker, and he may have stolen your heart. Warning: extreme fluff.





	The Busker: Choi Jongho

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ this is my first fic, so I'm kind of nervous about posting it, but I had this AU brewing and couldn't let it go. Also I think this is the first Jongho/Reader? And the reader is gender neutral~ uwu <3 please let me know what you think~

You were walking through the streets of Hongdae after class, it was nearly 7pm but the sun was close to setting, covering the streets in an orange hue. It wasn't that cold yet, but you pulled your coat in around you as an autumn breeze swept by. You walked through Hongdae pretty frequently, so you weren't really looking where you were going, eyes unfocused, just passing through the crowds of people.

That is until you heard the most beautiful voice. It was slow and sweet, like honey. You pulled over to the side to let the crowds pass you, trying to place the source of the singing. That's when you saw him, standing next to a rather abstract sculpture, the sunset glow casting a shadow on his face. You pushed through the crowds and stood a reasonable distance away from the singing man.

His head was hanging low, an acoustic guitar hung from his neck, his right hand holding it gently, and his left hand pressed against his chest, he was singing his heart out, guitar forgotten at his side. He didn't seem to have a microphone, but as soon as he hit a high note, his hand flattened against his chest, his fingers spreading out as the note flew from him, you realized he didn't need a microphone at all.

He finished his song, and turned to face the audience, a bright smile spread across his face. As he turned, the sunset glow illuminated his face, and you nearly gasped. He was gorgeous, his tan skin was golden in the light, his deep red hair shined, and his his smile made you feel weak in the knees. You suddenly felt like you two were the only people in the world, the bustling people around you were gone. His voice broke you out of your thoughts, he was still smiling, softly now, and he whispered a soft thank you to no one in particular (you hadn't heard anyone cheer, but maybe you were too lost in your thoughts to notice). 

He pulled the guitar around and rested his hands on the side. He looked up and made eye contact with you. You felt your mouth open and your ears getting red, all you could do was gape like a fish, and then the moment was over. He looked down at his guitar for a moment before he plucked the first string, setting the tone of his song. He began to sing softly, a very melodic beat coming from the guitar. His voice was so smooth and rich, you thought you might be addicted. Who was he? You weren't even sure what time it was, but you realized the golden hue had been replaced with a deep blue, the street lights kicking on.

He continued to sing to whoever would listen, he seemed so happy to be there, you weren't even sure how many people were listening. You ripped your eyes away from his face to scan the audience, and your eyes widened as you realized you were the only one watching. You looked back at the man and felt your throat get dry.. he was staring right at you, singing the most beautiful song. You weren't sure what the name was, maybe he composed it himself? All you could think about was his eyes, deep brown and round, staring right into yours. With every high note he hit, his eyes would crinkle and close, only to flutter open and look back into yours. Your chest felt tight.. was he singing just to you? A blush spread across your face, all the way to your ears, your fists balled up in your coat pockets.

You were painfully single, and school has kept you from going out much, so you were certain you were just overreacting and reading too much into it... Yet you don't think you could walk away even if you wanted to. His gaze still on yours, a smile spreading across his face. Was he smiling at you? No one else is here.. You're certain he saw you blush. You thought about leaving, it was getting late after all, but... you really wanted to know his name. Maybe he had a channel, you wanted to hear him again. Definitely just that. You didn't want to know anything more about him, just his music..... probably. 

You bit your lip and braced yourself. It was already dark, where did the sun go? His face was becoming shrouded, only the red of his hair shining under the street lamp. Almost as if he had sensed the same thing, he finished his song sweetly, and bowed with his guitar. You clapped, much too loudly you realized, since you were the only one there. You felt nervous, you had to talk to him, you couldn't just leave now, could you?

You didn't notice but you had walked up to him. He was removing his guitar strap, his eyes darting to yours as he pulled the strap off his shoulder. He gave you a shy smile, his lips pressed in a small line, was he nervous? How could someone who sang with their soul on display be nervous? You returned his small smile.

"You're.. really good." You felt your toes go cold and your stomach clench. You couldn't have been less eloquent if you had tried.

"Thank you.." he gave you the most adorable gummy smile, you felt your heart drop. Who was this man and why did he have to go and take your whole heart. His eyes were so focused on you, it was too powerful, you dropped your eyes and noticed on the ground was his open guitar case, a few crinkly bills laying inside.

"Oh!" You gasped and reached for your pocket, you had to tip him, you stupid fool, he's a performer! Your blood goes cold and you look up at his face, his lower lip puckered in the cutest confused expression. You didn't have any cash with you..

"I... I don't have any cash, oh my gosh.. I, you're really good I'm sorry, I want to tip you!" you ramble, eyebrows furrowed. You had to go and spend all your cash on that coffee before class..

His expression changed from a confused pout to a look of understanding almost instantly.

"Ah- don't worry about it, really! Really it's fine, I just sing because I love it.. thank you for listening to me. You listened the whole time..." he trailed off, his ears getting pink. "Usually people leave after a little while.." His speaking voice was so much softer and reserved, you couldn't believe they came from the same body. 

"I can tell that you're passionate about singing, I can hear it. You sing with your heart." You finish the last part softer, getting slightly embarrassed from speaking so earnestly. His eyes twinkled at the compliment.

"Do you have a channel, or IG?" You ask quickly, changing the subject.

"Ah, yeah I have an IG.. Jongho_00.. yeah, that one" he points on your phone. You look up into his eyes, your phone light lighting up both of your faces. "J-Jongho?" you're realizing how close you are, and how he's just a few inches taller than you, just enough to see his long eyelashes flutter down at you. 

"Yeah, my name is Jongho.." He smiles lamely, scratching his neck. "Do you have an IG?" he asks you, a glint in his eyes that you can't place. 

"Yeah, here I can put it in.." he hands you his phone and you feel the blush spreading. Why did he want your IG? You weren't the musician.. you didn't have an angelic voice.. you just.. stood there and listened? You quickly handed the phone back, his hands brushing against yours, and you could feel an electric shock from his fingers.

He sees your page and a breaks out into a small smile, then looks from your photo back up to you.

"Pretty."

You choke. "Wh.. huh?"

"Your name is pretty.." he smiles, that glint in his eye back. Was he flirting?

"O-oh.. thank you." you chuckle nervously, hands balled up in your coat pockets again.

"It's getting late." Jongho says slowly, like he's thinking of what to say next. "You know.. you got to listen to my performance for free. I think the least you could do would be to have dinner with me?" he asks, lips pursed in another one of the cutest pouts you'd ever seen. His eyes looked nervous though, betraying the confidence he was trying to portray.

You opened your mouth, then closed it. You're sure he didn't really just ask you out.. for dinner?

"That's exactly what I just asked." he says, nervousness replaced by interest, the corners of his mouth turning up as he sees you flounder. You spoke out loud.. oh.

"Where do you want to go?" you ask, hands clammy, and stomach churning, suddenly the least hungry you've ever been. The thought of refusing his offer not even crossing your mind. He gives you that gummy smile again, and points down the road.

"There's a really good kalbi resteraunt right there, have you been?" You actually have been there, the owners see you walk by nearly every day.

"Yeah, I actually go there kind of frequently." you say as the two of you head down the road. He turns and gives you a shocked expression, "You're in Hongdae a lot, huh?" he asks, pushing his slipping guitar strap back up his shoulder. 

"I'm here most of the time, yeah, for school.." the two of you spend the evening getting to know each other, over kalbi and beer. He offers to buy your meal, but you refuse, saying you were the one who was going to treat him. He gives you his signature smile and concedes. He excused himself to go to the bathroom and as soon as he leaves the table you let out a deep breath. You're on a date, a date with a man. A handsome man who is a guitarist and sings and is really sweet? You're on a date?? and you repeat this in your mind about 5 times before he comes back to the table and asks if you're ready to go. You immediately grab the last tiny piece of kalbi on your plate and inhale it, making Jongho laugh.

You stand up and make your way to the register to pay, but the lady just looks between the two of you, and points to Jongho. "He already paid for the both of you." she says with a knowing tone, and sends you a small smile. She knows you by name, given how frequently you eat there... alone. You've never brought anyone here, and you realize with a blush how much of a couple you look like. You turn to face Jongjo and he has a fake shocked expression, his mouth in a small o. 

"Oh, oops would you look at that.. I guess I paid for both." he shrugs apologetically, putting his hand on your back, leading you to the door. You felt your neck getting hot, super aware of his fingers pressing into your back.

"You didn't have to do that.." you mumble into your coat collar, feeling shy again. It's gotten a fair bit colder, the breeze chilling you slightly, even with all the blood rushing to your face. It really was a date now, no backsies. He just gives you a sly wink. Your eyes widen and you look straight ahead at the street. You hear him chuckle next to you.

"Which line are you catching?" he asks, and you look up to see the subway station. You realize you'd absent mindedly starting heading home. You didn't even notice where you were going, you just liked walking with him. His presence was so comforting, his voice was so melodic, his laugh was addicting and his smile made a million fireworks go off in your stomach. You didn't really want to go home yet..

"Ah, I catch that one." you point at the overhead sign. He nods and reads the time.

"It should be here in 4 minutes." he looks from the sign down to you, the subway ads were so bright, both of you were completely glowing with florescent lights. You could see all the details of his face, and you quickly realized he was thinking the same thing about you. His smile dropped and he was just staring with an emotion in his eyes.

3 minutes.

"This was fun.. I'm happy I got to meet you." you say, barely above a whisper, almost scared to break the moment.

"I'm happy I got to meet you too... hopefully this isn't the last time." he smiles wistfully, still looking into your eyes. You laugh nervously.. "I don't think it'll be the last time."

2 minutes.

He opens his mouth to say something then closes it. He looks at the clock above your head and back down to you.

"I think you're really pretty." he blurts out, like he'd been holding that in all night.

"M-Me? I.. thank you." you respond, shocked. You weren't expecting that. The flush on your cheeks increasing tenfold when you look up to see him staring at your lips. 

1 minute 

You're struck with a desire to kiss him, and it looks like he wants to kiss you too... you can see the emotion flickering across his face, his eyebrows drawn together. You're not sure where the surge of confidence came from, but you put your hand on his shoulder, and his eyes snap to yours, before you lean in and press a quick and soft kiss to his plush lips. His eyes flutter closed, and you feel his muscles clench under your palm. You hear a sound in the distance and realize the train is coming. Your eyes open to see his lips slightly parted, a blush spreading across his nose to the tips of his ears. He opens his eyes and smiles at you, before leaning in and giving you another chaste kiss. He grabs your hand and squeezes it, right as the train pulls up. You squeeze his hand in return.

"Goodnight Jongho.." you give him a soft smile.

"Goodnight y/n... can I see you again soon?" he squeezes your hand one last time and you feel a flush as his words settle in your stomach. You nod and give him a small wave, pushing through the crowd to get on the train. You see him waving through the window, his big gummy smile present, and you can't help but grin back.

You open up IG to message him, and you realize he's already sent you one. He sent you a heart emoji, followed by, "get home safe~" 

You smile to yourself, eyes getting misty from the aftershock of your kiss. "you too... goodnight Jongho~"

You stare at his profile picture and a warm feeling spreads through your chest... you wait a minute before sending a heart emoji as well, locking your phone and stuffing it in your pocket, a small smile on your lips... you hope you can see him again real soon.


End file.
